Megaman Double Network Epilogue: Are You A Bunny?
by Ghost501
Summary: What happens when Stream starts to question his mother's design? Will Megaman and Roll be able to set him straight?


Ghost: Man, these things are fun to write. Don't know how many of these things I'll do, but until then here you go! One note about them is that what kind of DNE will be released will be kinda sporadic. Just depends on what I'm in the mood to write. Like currently, we see Stream when he's around "eight"-ish but next DNE could very well be before Stream is born. Just saying in case that happens.

* * *

"Hey mommy, are you a bunny?" Stream asked. Roll felt a light blush on her cheeks as she heard her husband snickering. Roll shot Megaman a look, which he returned with a simple shrug. Oddly enough, even after marriage, their relationship was just as normal as ever. A lot of navis thought that it was weird that two navis would even consider such a human ritual. Then again, more thought it was weird that the two considered and did have a child. Ah well, it was to be expected. Megaman and Roll were the only ones who actually understood love in the first place.

Roll lightly rolled her eyes as she looked at her six year old son. Navi babies grew up a lot faster than humans; what took a human twenty or so years would only take Stream three years. Unfortunately, that meant that Roll had a lot less preparation time for dealing with an inquisitive young navi. The little navi could only understand so much; he had a much less memory space than her or Megaman. But he would gain that data in time. Until then, they were just going to have to deal with his many many questions.

"No, Stream. Your mom isn't a bunny," Megaman said, gently patting the little navi's head. Stream still wore his helmet despite being a year old. The cyan navi still had a habit of getting into situations he couldn't get himself out of. There were plenty of times where the child navi had accidentally gotten into virus battles with a few Spikeys and Billys in the area. So Roll had insisted he at least keep it on until he had a battle function installed.

"Well, she's got those ears," Stream said pointing towards Roll's energy ribbons, something he hadn't actually inherited from Roll.

Megaman chuckled, "That's part of her helmet. They're not ears." He said as Roll removed her helmet to prove the point. Stream oh-ed. He had forgotten. The two parents just internally rolled their eyes. Stream in his early days had hissy fits about always having to keep his helmet on; to keep him calm, they had stopped taking theirs off…until the child navi went to sleep.

"But what about her tail?" Roll raised an eyebrow. She didn't have a tail. As she turned around, she realized what her son had been referring to. It was the little button that was right at the small of her back. The pink navi had never really paid much attention to it, but come to think of it…why was the thing there in the first place. She had never really asked Dr. Itumi about it; so honestly, she didn't really know.

She glanced back over to her son, whose expression was now on Megaman's face. Great, now he thought she was a bunny to. Well, this was going to be complicated, "It's…um…" Roll started, trying to look for a reason she would even need the thing. She didn't need it to fight. She didn't need it to do anything. It was the human appendix; it did absolutely nothing! Well, except…

"It's used for combat," Roll said smiling. Both male navis stared at the pink navi unbelievingly for a few moments. There was no way she had just said that. Nope, not possible. She had just pulled that straight out of some random BBS board she had read at some time. Her tail? For combat?

"It's true," Roll said, a little upset, but not surprised by their looks. Huffing, she continued, "It's a distraction, Stream. I'm not strong like your father, so I need to rely on other things to win fights."

"But you have Merges," her son countered. He had known all about their little adventures throughout years, so he had known about all of their powers. And he would be lying if he wasn't hoping that he would get a couple too.

"Yeah, but they're mostly defensive," Roll paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain this. Finally, she got it, "How many other navis do you know who have a tail?"

"Um…no one?" Stream answered. He didn't really know a lot of navis outside of his parents, Protoman, Saber, Gutsman, Gylde, and Bass. And he had only heard his mother to tell him to stay away from Bass. He had been told that the legendary navi wore a cloak and hovered around the Undernet, but would occasionally resurface for random reasons. Anyway, he was to go nowhere without the Undernet without his parents with him.

"Sorry, bad question." Roll said, realizing this fact, "Well, there aren't many navis with tails. It's kind of odd, really. So, it's a little distracting."

"But it's a tiny tail," Stream cocked his head as his mother picked him up.

"Yeah, but remember Stream. Always be aware of opponent in a fight. Trust me, there a lot smaller things that hurt you in a battle, like programs. Plus, sometimes bad people edit our codes for bad reasons. That makes us do weird things."

"Is that why Protoman doesn't have fun?" Stream asked.

Both navis laughed at their son's questions, "No, Stream. I just think Protoman hasn't been allowed to have fun. So, he's still getting the concept," Megaman answered, remembering the time when he and Roll had to be scan to check for dark soul activity. The official navi, after Mayl had twisted Chuad's arm about it, had been able to babysit for them. When they came back after getting the all clear, Protoman had been facepalming himself hard.

Apparently, Stream had tried to show him a simple game that Megaman had downloaded for him. But it was one of those games that simplicity was its strength and weakness. It was easy for Stream to get, but for an official…well, it was more complicated. Rather, he was making it too complicated. He just didn't get how the heck this stupid thing worked. How did one win when the deck of cards was rigged from the opponent to win? Outrig them? But then, there was a special way to outrig it? He had left that day swearing to never look at a card game ever again.

"So, you're not a bunny?" Stream asked, his eyes beginning to get tired. He had actually had a pretty long day today. He had gone with his dad to SciLab to go give his Uncle Lan and Granddad some document that they had forgotten back at home. Plus, unbeknownst to his mother, his dad started teaching him how to fight only a bit. He would get a battle function in about four to six months, so Dad had decided to start showing him some of the ropes.

"Nope, I'm a navi. Just like you and your father," Roll said, taking the sleepy navi in her arms. He was beginning to get too big for this. The pink navi sighed. In about two more years, he'd probably be about Hub's size. The small navi demonstrated his mother's ability to knock out quickly as he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Once Stream was out, Megaman flashed her a look, "Combat? Seriously?"

"Hey, it works doesn't it?" she said as she reached down with her free arm and put back on her helmet.

"Not really. I mean, it doesn't really do anything. It's really not that distracting," Megaman crossed his arms as Roll gave him a sly look.

"Sorry Hub, but that you can't prove your point."

"Why?"

"Easy. 'Cause…it distracts you."

* * *

Ghost: Yep, this whole story was spawned out of a conversation between me and BalanceM88 some time ago back. Roll's little bunny tail really is just there. And in promotional art, it's either covered or halved by Roll's arm; plus, the little button is tiny enough as it is. It's actually really easy to miss. So yeah, was Roll trying to save face in front of her son, yeah. But, did she get Megaman tongue-tied? I don't know, you tell me. People use your head to figure out what that last sentence means.

Yes...I'm uploading a lot of happy stuff now because the next story coming is a tragedy and well...sad times up ahead


End file.
